


All for nothing

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy screams and begs for mercy, imprisoned among the walls of his body.<br/>"Having an angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for nothing

_Jimmy screams and begs for mercy, imprisoned among the walls of his body._

The first days the confusion was his only companion, when for the first time he said the name of the Angel of the Lord, whispering softly to himself before his wife, for fear of seeing him run away through words.  
Castiel's voice has become omnipresent in the air, at home, on television and in his own breath. He _loved_ his voice from the first moment when he heard it and fell unconscious in the living room, he _loved_ his evanescent figure with the great white wings that have wrapped in a comforting embrace and his eyes colorless, ageless. He loved him more than he has ever loved his Lord and to him he gave his faith, his devotion, his own body.

Castiel took everything: good eyes with which Jimmy smiled to life, warm hands with which he stroked the hair of his daughter, lips with which he kissed the skin of his wife and then his own body, future, soul. _His entire existence._  
There's nothing left of the man who was at one time, only a shell that is torn apart, shot, drowned, _crushed_. Castiel doesn’t feel anything.  
But Jimmy, forced to live alone, chained to the heart of a burning comet, screaming at every stroke, suffers at every bullet, cries at every dead that the Angel is left behind and he wonders why God has condemned him to a eternal agony, he who was a devoted son.

_Jimmy begs to be forgiven, because he loved an angel, so much to give him himself and now there is nothing left..._


End file.
